bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jou Fukairi
Jou Fukairi 深入 ジョー（フカイリ ジョー Fukairi Jou） is a major supporting character appearing in the anime series, Crash B-Daman. His B-Daman is a customized and repainted (to Orange) Iron Odin with a Power Long Barrel and a Panzer Faust Crash Weapon. Appearance Jou is an olive green haired man with green eyes. His fringe bangs cover the right side of his face. He wears a yellow polo shirt with a red necktie under an orange fringe jacket, olive green short pants and a pair of white cowboy style boots. Personality Jou is a very kind-hearted and easygoing man. He is also shown to be quite flirtatious and loves to show off his abilities in skiing and gambling. The most notable trait of Jou is that he is a believer of superstition and thinks that everything happens because it is fated to be. Because of this, he appears as very weird to everybody else. He also tends to stick to other's businesses, earning him the nickname of "Meddler" or "Busybody" (よけなおせっかい yokke na osekkai). Biography Jou is a very kind-hearted man. He is one of the Seven legendary B-Ders and is a Fatalist. He won against Teruma Kamioka during the quarterfinals of the World Crash Grand Prix, however, Jou drops out of the competition shortly after a wall, destroyed by Teruma's marble, injures him. Jou falls in love with Maria the woman who nursed him to which he decided to leave Hitto and his friends for a while in order for him to pursue his "love at first sight." Later on, Jou is reunited with Hitto and friends during the Conference of the World Crash Cup Finals. He decided to participate in the said competition and deemed it as his last battle because he is getting married to Maria. Eventually, he and Maria get married in "a wedding fit for two B-Ders" and she allowed him to join Hitto as one of the Seven Legendary B-Ders and fight Saionji Konzern. Background Crash B-Daman Jou makes his debut on Episode 30 (The two "J," This is destiny!). He is first seen inside a tavern quietly playing a game of cards when a sudden argument between two unnamed adult B-Shots disturbed him. Jou goes outside and unintentionally interferes the duel between the two adults, using his custom B-Daman to show off by accurately shoot the flying cork. The two adults knew Jou very well and lucky for the latter, they didn't fought back. A bit later on, Jou offers his help to become the guide for Hitto and his friends around the snowy mountain. Jou reveals his hand consisting of three suits in number seven and two Jacks; calling it his destiny to meet Hitto and his friends right at that day. Jou and Jubee had a skiing match. Jou reveals that he is a very good at skiing while Jubee is terrible at the whole thing. When Jubee scolds Karashu, his pet crow, after the avalanche; Jou punches Jubee in the face to remind the latter that the crow saved his life. Jubee apologizes, causing Jou to get into weird facial expression to express his gratefulness for Jubee's change of heart. Jou and Maria later got married in Episode 42 in a "wedding fit for two B-Ders." Battles Quotes *''"You guys...there's always someone better than you. Don't quarrel about who the better guy anymore."'' (to the two duelists, Episode 30) *''"There is no other way. This too, is my fate. This pair of Js are the proof of this: Me, Jou; then you're Jubee, right?" ''(to Jubee, Episode 30) *''"That's right. I believe that everything that happens in the world has already been decided. Meeting so many people related to B-Daman is also my fate."'' (to Hitto and Nana, Episode 30) *''"Oh, so interfering someone while they're fasting can make you their enemy, huh?"'' (to Jubee, Episode 30) *''"It seems I'm being a busybody again. I always help others when I see someone facing problems. Using bullets to make snowballs so that he can find our location...that's being a busybody alright."'' (to Konta, Episode 30) *''"Had I been fated to meet this kind of thing?!" ''(to Devil Teruma, Episode 34) *''"It's my destiny to meet you."'' (to Maria, Episode 36) *''"It's because I can't go deep in two things at once. I've made up my mind. I must treasure the time that we're together so tonight's match will be the last one for me."'' (to Hitto and friends, Episode 42) *''"Thank you for your concern. However, you should understand that if I concentrate on B-Daman, I won't be able to take care of her. She would be pitiful."'' (to Hitto, Episode 42) *''"Sorry but I'd like to ask you a favor. Regardless of who wins in the end but can I take the marble as a souvenir? I'd like to give it as a wedding ring to Maria." ''(to Hitto, Episode 42) *''"Haven't we promised each other that we'll be together no matter what comes our way?" ''(to Maria, Episode 42) *''"I don't know if I can handle being in a place like this. If I knew this would happen, I would have dropped out of the tournament already but I'd like to offer my victory to Maria..."'' (to Kaito in the Haunted House, Episode 43) Gallery Jou ep30 pan.jpg Joe lodge.jpg Jou angry.jpg Jou avalanche.jpg|Jou shocked by an avalanche Jou blush.jpg|Jou blushing about Jubee's apology Jou infuriated.jpg|Jou infuriated by Konta's suspicions Jou ski.jpg Jou punches jyubei.jpg|Jou after punching Jubee Jou skiing.jpg Jou smirk.jpg Jou bdaman01.jpg|Jou's custom B-Daman Jou bdaman02.jpg Jou bdaman03.jpg Jou challenges jubee.jpg Jou debut.jpg|Jou's debut Jou flustered.jpg Jou intimidate.jpg Jou aiming.jpg Jou damage.jpg Jou death.jpg|Jou's "death" Jou fading light.jpg|Fading Light Jou jubee.jpg|Jubee catches Jou Jou kaito2.jpg Jou kaito3.jpg Jou kaito4.jpg Jou abunai.jpg Jou_ep32.png Jou_ep32_02.png Jou_ep32_03.png Jou ep33.jpg Jou hospitalized.jpg|Jou being rushed to the hospital Jou nurse.jpg Jou nurse02.jpg Jou rushing.jpg Jou slide.jpg Fukairi06.jpg|Jou and Maria after their "wedding" Fukairi05.jpg|Jou and Maria's "wedding ring" Fukairi04.jpg|"Wedding" of two B-Ders Fukairi01.jpg|link=Jou and Maria's return Fukairi03.jpg Fukairi02.jpg jou_hitto_brofist.png|Jou and Hitto brofist jou_shooting_cake.png|Jou shooting at the cake jou_preparing_to_shoot.png|Jou preparing to shoot with Maria Trivia * Jou only appears in the anime series. * Jou is the eldest of the Seven Legendary B-Ders and the last to appear, making his debut on Episode 30. * His family name "Fukairi" means "Go deep" while his given name means "passion." These altogether are Jou's notable traits. * Jou mainly uses dark orange-colored marbles. He also utilized his Panzer Faust Crash weapon a few times. Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crash B-Daman